


Nick Stokes: Greg’s Man

by KliqzAngel



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg decides he's had enough waiting, and is going after his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Stokes: Greg’s Man

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Touch Me by The Doors.

_Yeah!_  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Now touch me, babe 

 

Greg sat in the break room looking down the hall to where Nick was standing with one of the female day techs that was just finishing up some overtime. She’d probably thought she could entice the Texan into a tryst with her dimpled smile and her ample chest. Greg supposed on any other day at any other time with any other observer present she might have stood a chance. Hell if she had tried it yesterday with Greg as the observer she might have stood a chance. The problem was on this day at this very moment the chances of him letting her get away with this were slim to none. He’d finally reached his limit. He had known since the day he’d arrived that Nick had this huge lady’s man image; however Greg’d had suspicions for awhile that there was more to catching the lady’s man’s eye than having long legs and big boobs. And if there was a man in the lab who had the skills or the confidence to go after the lady’s man and win him it was Greg Sanders.

Greg had spent enough time drooling over Nick to know exactly what the other woman was panting after. Killer smile, big arms, confidence as big as the state he came from all packed in one drop dead body. Greg had spent endless hours imagining those lips on his body, those strong hands touching and caressing, those legs wrapped around his hips as the neck arched and the man screamed his name. 

And what Greg wanted… eventually… he got. Greg wanted Nick. Plain and simple.

 

_Can't you see that I am not afraid?_  
What was that promise that you made?  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
What was that promise that you made? 

 

Nick’s arm was braced against the wall with his body facing Greg, but his head was turned giving his full attention to the buxom blonde. The dimples were out in full force and Greg would bet his whole month’s salary that the twang was thicker than normal all in hopes of making the woman swoon into a puddle at his feet. As flirting went Nick wasn’t half bad, but then Greg knew he was better. This had become a contest between him and this woman whose name he couldn’t remember and didn’t care about, a contest that Greg knew he was going to win, because he had no intentions of playing fair. Nick may have thought he wanted the woman, but he was going to find out he wanted Greg more. 

When Greg saw the woman lean in whispering something into Nick’s ear and Nick’s head fell back with a laugh sure to entice the woman even further, it was all Greg could do to remain in his seat. What he really wanted to do though was leap up and rush out hurrying down the hall to bitch slap that damned hussy into the middle of next week. Fortunately Greg was much smoother than that and managed to remain seated.

 

_Now, I'm gonna love you_  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I 

 

One of the reasons it had taken Greg so long to make his move was the realization that this wasn’t just some idle fantasy that he was after or some itch that needed scratched then would be gone. Nick Stokes was a forever kind of man. He was something you savored. He was something you took your time with and appreciated ever drop of like a bottle of fine wine. Nick was a romantic at heart so Greg knew he would have to pull out all the stops, but he wasn’t afraid of that either. Fortunately for Nick there was much more to Greg than people expected. He knew poetry. He could cook a meal that would make any celebrity chef jealous. He owned loads of candles both scented and unscented, his silk sheets were always ready for use, and his CD collection contained much more than Marilyn Mason including the likes of Harry Connik Jr. and several newly acquired and listened to country CD’s that he had been assured contained the ultimate in country music romance including Tim, Faith, and Kenny. He’d also spent just enough of his time thinking and watching to have a pretty good idea just what Nick would want even if Nick wasn’t ready to ask for it yet or even know how. 

Nick Stokes wasn’t just going to get the Greg Sanders experience. Nick Stokes was going to get the Ultimate Greg Sanders Experience to insure that there was no chance of something going wrong.

 

_Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Now touch me, babe_

 

Greg wasn’t sure what did it, but finally Nick’s eyes flicked away from the woman and glanced down the hall to where Greg knew he was plainly visible. He saw Nick glance around him and when those brown eyes turned back to Greg he didn’t even try to keep the lust induced grin off his face. Nick was curious and that could only be the poor woman’s downfall. Greg saw the mask of confusion fall over Nick’s face and he could practically see him wondering what Greg was up to. The thought of “Why is he watching me?” couldn’t be more obvious if it was in one of those cartoon bubbles above his head.

Now Greg knew that a good boy would look away from Nick and the woman. A good boy wouldn’t risk being outing them both in such a public fashion, but then he wasn’t the good boy that was Nick’s gig. Nick was so good that Greg half expected to find angel wings every time his friend took off his shirt. He knew though that for all Nick’s good boy ways and occasional cluelessness even he was going to figure out what Greg was up to if he didn’t glance away, which was why his eyes didn’t waver away from Nick’s body in the slightest. Lazily his eyes traveled down Nick’s body taking in that night’s garb. The usual tight but not too tight jeans, black boots, and t-shirt that would be either gray, navy blue or black were in place much to Greg’s thrill. Greg had taken in the apparent bulge on the way down and let his eyes flutter closed for a moment as he pictured that cock hard and dripping as his lips wrapped around it while Nick moaned and whimpered for more. 

After only that brief fantasy though, Greg’s eyes popped open and his gaze lifted again equally slowly until his eyes locked with Nick’s as he mouthed, “I want you.”

 

_Can't you see that I am not afraid?_  
What was that promise that you made?  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
What was that promise that you made? 

 

Greg figured the tech must have been watching him and noticed that Nick’s attention wasn’t hers alone. He saw her hand touch Nick’s cheek in an attempt to regain his attention, and Greg almost laughed with arrogance as Nick impatiently pulled from her touch. Leaning back Greg poked out his tongue ever so slightly to wet his lips as his hand ran down his own chest feeling victory within his grasp when Nick’s eyes followed his hand down his chest to where it disappeared under the table leaving Nick’s imagination to take over. Rolling his head Greg moaned softly as if he were in the seclusion of his home, naked and touching himself with Nick as the only fantasy he needed. When Nick’s eyes flew back to Greg’s face he knew it was time to play the ace. It was time to give the good Texan boy exactly what he wanted. A dirty minded bad boy with a soft and gentle side that had done it all and seemingly walked out of the dreams Greg could only suspect Nick had.

“Whatever she can do I can do better.” Greg started hoping Nick could read lips and when he saw those brown eyes widen he knew his message was being received loud and clear. “I’m gonna suck you until you can’t think. I’m gonna fuck you until my name is all you can remember. I am gonna romance you until I’m all you need. I’m gonna go slow. I’m gonna go hard. I’m gonna be everything you ever desired. I’m gonna be everything you never imagined. I’m gonna fill every need you ever had and show you ones you didn’t think could be possible. I’m gonna be your everything Nicholas Stokes, not for a night or a day or a week, but forever. By the time that you realize you don’t ever want another buxom blonde hussy running her hands over you, I’ll have already made sure they all know you belong to me. 

“Now you can go off with the bimbo and be entertained maybe for an hour if you are lucky, or you can jump onto the Sanders Express and let me take you on a one way trip to fantasy land where the order of the day is fulfilling your every desire and you are the only passenger on the ride.”

_I'm gonna love you_  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I 

He almost felt sorry for the woman. Almost. He knew she must have been embarrassed. There she had been ready to latch onto the hottest guy in the lab, and now she was losing him to some skinny, geeky, former lab rat. 

Greg wasn’t surprised when Nick’s arm dropped and he began walking toward the break room with determined strides. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice said he should feel bad about her broken heart, but Greg reasoned his heart had been broken enough times already as he watched **his man** walk away with one of her kind. Tonight it was his turn, tonight it was different, tonight it was the beginning of the end for Nicholas Stokes: The Lady’s Man and the beginning of the creation of Nicholas Stokes: Greg’s Man. Nick belonged to him. He always had and always would. He was just getting around to claiming his ownership was all. 

When Nick walked through the break room doorway stopping only when he could lean across the table, Greg leaned back in his chair more relaxed than he’d felt in ages even thought anticipation made his hard beat frantically. “Were you serious?” Nick asked the twang thicker than Greg had ever heard and Greg just smiled for several long moments. Then slowly casually he stood and leaned across the table himself until his lips touched Nick’s ear. “Oh Nicky, I meant every word and more. Train’s leavin’ the station at 6 AM sharp. Make sure you have your dimples and a smile. Clothing is optional.” 

Straightening Greg left the room not waiting for Nick’s reaction or looking back to see if he’d moved. He knew it didn’t matter. Nick was already as good as his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
